Spartan-027
by Link's Rose
Summary: In the year 2013, fourteen year-old Andrea "Andy" Kingston disappeared. Five hundred and twelve years later, a girl named Andrea finds herself on the planet Reach, in the ONI orbital medical station where the SPARTANs are currently undergoing the augmentation process, with no idea how she got there or what year it is. OC warning. T for later violence and mild language.
1. Don't Call Me Andrea

Prologue: Don't Call Me Andrea

_"Any signs of hostiles?"_ a voice crackled through a walkie-talkie. A tiny hand held it up, pressing a button.

"No. It doesn't mean they aren't there, though." the replier, identifiably a young female, replied. From a high perch in a tree, sat a young girl, a walkie-talkie held up to her face. She had a dark green T-shirt, camouflage pants, dirty running shoes and an overlarge bandanna, clearly meant for an adult, on her head. Her face and clothes were smeared with dirt. She had a Nerf gun in one hand, her walkie-talkie in the other, tiny binoculars around her neck and a Vortex foam football held in the crook of her elbow.

This young girl was Andrea Kingston, only child and not a "girly girl", as she insisted often. Seven years old with flaming determination, stubbornness, and competitiveness, Andy was a hard girl to deal with. That is, if you were another girl. Andy had no problem hanging around boys, when all the other girls her age still thought boys had cooties. She was also mature for her age, acting more like a ten or eleven year old than seven.

She also had a strong interest in Military, having been raised mostly by her army-discharged father and his sister, since her mother had died giving birth. At her constant begging, her father had taught her military drills, terminology, and about firearms (though he never let her touch any of them). He was never harsh with her, and always answered her questions about the army. He would often find her practicing the things he'd taught her, and though he worried -as any father would- that she would one day join the army as he did, he found it cute, and endearing.

Andy scanned the bushes and trees around her, narrowing her eyes when she saw movement. With the walkie-talkie hand, she grabbed the binoculars and peered through them. There were two others peeking out from the bush.

"Enemy spotted!" she whispered urgently, pulling back the plastic slider on the top to lock the spring in firing position.

_"Copy that, Andrea. I see them."_ the older voice responded. Andy wrinkled her nose.

"Don't call me Andrea, Jamie." she muttered.

_"Then don't call me Jamie. It's Jeremy."_ he responded. _"Wait for my signal, then attack. Counting down five seconds...four...three...two...one...Now_!"

With a loud -and frankly adorable- battle cry, Andy opened fire, her darts hitting their marks. The other boys yelped, running for cover from the assault, but the biggest one, a teenager, wasn't quite fast enough. The girl leaped from her branch -not really all that high up, she now realized- and landed on his back. He barely stumbled, but then dramatically fell over.

"Oh no, she's got me!" he groaned in fake pain. "Go, save yourself!" he cried out to the younger boy on his team, eliciting laughs from both the younger kids. Andy's teammate Jeremy appeared, his nerf pistol aimed at his 'enemy'.

"Do you surrender?" Andy asked cheekily. The teen's face suddenly became defiant.

"Neveeer!" he yelled, sitting up quickly and pinning the girl, before beginning to tickle her. She let out a screech when it happened, kicking and flailing her arms to get the torturing hands away from her sensitive ribs.

"Tommy!" she whined between giggles. "Stoppit!" she shrieked, unable to stop laughing. By then, it was clear the game was over. Though, that was affirmed by a set of voices.

"Tom, Jeremy, Marcus!"

"Andrea, it's time for dinner!"

The boys and Andy called "Coming, mom" and "Coming, dad" respectively, before picking themselves up off the ground and gathering their darts. The oldest of them, Tom, smiled widely at Jeremy and Andy.

"Not a bad game baby cuz, little bro." he teased, poking Jeremy in the side. Jeremy swatted his hand away, laughing.

"We totally owned you guys! That means we get first choice for what movie to watch!" he cheered, taking off with Andy towards the house.

The four had known each other the majority of their lives, and were used to playing games like this on a near-daily basis in the summer. The competition was usually to settle something, like who got to choose what movie they would watch first, or who got to be first and second player on their videogames. It was all in good fun, but sometimes it was also a way to blow off steam without actually hurting someone.

"Daddy, I thought we had a talk about calling me Andrea." Andy warned mock-sternly when she entered the house, before grinning and rushing up to his wheelchair. "Me and Jeremy beat Tommy and Marcus today!" she said excitedly, hugging him tightly, before running over to her aunt and hugging her as well. "Isn't that awesome, Auntie Jenny?" she asked. Her aunt laughed as her own boys entered the house.

"Yes, it's awesome. Now go wash up, you're all filthy." she ordered sternly, her smile ruining the effect.

* * *

That night, Andy was laying in her bed, staring at the ceiling. She and Jeremy had agreed on watching Fantastic Four, and then Tom and Marcus chose War of the Worlds. Her father and aunt had worried it would give her and Jeremy nightmares, but it hadn't. Now, she was laying awake in her bed, and she was thinking. She knew her dad had been fighting in the army, and that was why he had all of those scars, and his wheelchair. She remembered her auntie Jenny telling her how brave he was, for fighting to keep everyone safe.

"I want to keep everyone safe too.." she mumbled. "I'll be a brave soldier like my daddy." she vowed, just before drifting to sleep.

* * *

_A/N: For those of you who know of my Zelda story, the revisions have made it to chapter seven so far. Things will start smoothing out soon, but in between studying for exams next week and general...troubles, things have slowed down a bit. As soon as school is done, i'll have more time, I promise. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this. _


	2. Missing in Action

Chapter 1: Missing in Action

Andy Kingston sighed quietly, seated in her desk. Time seemed to be oozing by at a snail's pace, the minute hand inching along slower than she thought possible as her teacher droned on about things she already knew. Napoleon Bonaparte. Euch.

Even in her advanced-placement courses, it was too easy for her. Her dad and aunt had taught her a lot as she was growing up, this was all basically refresher courses for her.

Andy forced back a lump in her throat at the thought of Matthew and Jennifer Kingston. It had been an accident. A simple accident. They'd been at the hospital visiting their mother, and in the way back...They'd been in the wrong place at the wrong time. A couple of drunk teens ran a red light and slammed right into them, knocking their car off the road and nearly flipping them. Matt died in surgery when they were trying to save them, and Jennifer had been in a coma. They'd pulled the plug on her after a few months.

Now, Jennifer's oldest son Thomas (Tom) was Andy, Marcus and Jeremy's legal guardian. They'd been eleven, twelve, thirteen and twenty when it happened, and were now fourteen, fifteen, sixteen and twenty-three respectively. Marcus had just gotten his Learners License.

"Andrea, I asked you a question!" the teacher suddenly snapped. Andy jumped in surprise, before promptly frowning.

"Mrs. Robinson, I would prefer you not call me Andrea, please." she said. "And can you please repeat the question?"

"What island was Napoleon marooned on the second time, then, _Andy_?" she asked irritably.

"The South Atlantic island of St. Helena." she answered, without even looking at her textbook. The bell went, then, the class packing and departing to the final class of the day. Andy was stopped at the door, though, by Miss Robinson.

"I don't appreciate my students sassing me in class, Miss Kingston." she said coldly. Andy nearly rolled her eyes.

"All I said was I don't enjoy being called Andrea, Mrs. Robinson." she responded, ducking under her arm and out the door, maneuvering through the halls to her gym class. She was so glad that it was her last class of the day, and that it was the last day before two weeks of Spring Break. As a tradition, she and her brothers -as that was what she referred to her cousins as, now- would take a camping trip, complete with paintball, and quadding. And -for her anyways- a short bout of practicing Drill. It was something she was proud to know, and often refreshed her memory.

The trip would take up the majority of the break, with maybe two days of packing and a day afterwards to unpack and settle in again.

They were playing softball for the majority of the class, and Andy's team was batting first. There were a few people in front of Andy, but only one out. The rest were on the bases. When the other team saw her approaching the plate, they waved to the outfielders, telling them to back up and spread out.

'_They know me too well.'_ Andy thought, smirking as she waited for the pitch. Her eyes zeroed in on the bright yellow softball when the teacher pitched, and she waited until just the right moment when...

_CRACK!_

The metal bat hit its mark, and the bright green-yellow softball flew. Past the outfielders by a good several yards. She was flying, too, as were the other girls that had been on the bases. Andy herself made it to third base before they returned, but the other three girls had made it home.

She couldn't keep a grin off her face. She loved to win. She was probably too competitive for her own good.

* * *

"Ah, sweet freedom." Andy sighed happily when she left the school weight room (where the last half hour of class had taken place) to change out of her gym strip. She exited soon after, shaking out her dark chin-length hair and messing with it until it sat right, before going to meet up with Marcus and Jeremy, where the trio would wait for Tom to pick them up.

* * *

_**Location:**_ Beaufort Mountain Range, Vancouver Island, B.C

_**Time:** _1:00 PM

"Jamie, what are you doing?" Marcus asked.

"Trying to set up my tent, what does it look like? And don't call me Jamie." he responded, not looking away from the mess that was obviously meant to be his tent. Marcus and Tom shared a look, putting their hand to their faces in unison.

"You're not following the directions, that pole goes over there, and those two aren't supposed to cross over each other." Andy corrected him. With a huff, the second-youngest in the group corrected the tent, which slowly started to take its proper shape. After a few more minutes, their campsite was set up properly.

"Right. What should we do first?" Tom asked.

"I vote paintball." Andy instantly called out, her voice echoing and bouncing around the trees. Jeremy seconded that vote. Tom and Marcus had no objections, and everyone went to retrieve their gear. They split into two teams, Tom and Andy, Marcus and Jeremy, and discussed what part of the forest they would be limited to, so they wouldn't get lost.

"What's the prize for the winner, this time around?" Andy asked, in her gear save for her mask. It was always a competition, and always for some sort of added privilege.

"First rides on the ATV's?" Jeremy suggested. They'd only brought two, since there wasn't any room for another.

"Sounds fine by me." Tom agreed. "Are we ready?" The others nodded. "Right. Let's go!" he yelled, and they took to the trees, the two teams splitting up to make their "bases". A common tactic in these games was to make a defensive blockade from tree branches and other such things, and no matter what team she was on Andy would always try to find a higher spot to climb on, to catch the other team off guard. She was predictable and unpredictable at the same time, in that aspect, because they knew she would do that but they didn't know where she would be.

"Testing, testing. Tom, do you read?" she asked into the walkie-talkie after she found a tree branch she liked, and a defense set up on the ground.

_"Loud and clear, kiddo. You okay up there?"_ Tom asked. She flashed him a thumbs-up, knowing he could see her. _"Good. Keep a lookout."_

Almost as soon as Tom finished talking, there was an ominous sounding _Boom_, from some distance away. Like a crack of thunder, but... lighter. Andy frowned.

"Tom, did you hear that?" she asked, and heard it again. This time she felt it. "Did you feel that?" she continued. She saw him look up at her, and could practically feel his confusion.

"What're you talking about, Andy? There's nothing." he responded. Andy sighed, but resumed lookout. The booming didn't happen again. Not for a while. She watched carefully, knowing Marcus and Jamie would be on the offense this round, and it would only be a matter of time before they showed. A few minutes passed, and she heard a twig snap. She couldn't tell where from, but she saw the briefest flash of camouflage.

"Speak of the devils..." she murmured to herself, smirking. She pulled her walkie-talkie from her pocket. "Hostiles, watch your three o'clock." she said.

_"Got it, I have a visual."_ Tom replied quietly. Andy raised the paintball rifle, lining her target up with the scope.

"Open fire?" she asked.

_"Open fire."_

She pulled the trigger, and the force of the little paintball made Marcus yelp in surprise and pain when it hit his shoulder. He was instantly on his guard, though he was quietly cursing the pain. No doubt there would be a bruise later. Andy barely held back a giggle as she got a now-cautious Jeremy in her sights, but got him in the thigh instead. Then Tom made himself known, and more shots erupted from both sides. The two hadn't found Andy yet, but it was only a matter of time. She got five more shots collectively before they saw her, and she had to take cover as best as she could in the tree. She scrambled down a few branches as Marcus and Jamie neared their base, to pick them off easier, but that plan was quickly blown out the window when the branch she'd been standing on cracked and split, dropping her several feet until her gloved hand caught on another branch, leaving several feet between Andy's and the ground. She let herself drop and leaped into the cover the wide tree trunk provided.

Tom was down, he'd taken ten hits, which they had declared was the official "out". Cheap-shots and headshots weren't allowed, which narrowed the range a bit, but there was still a wide variety of places to shoot.

_"Down to you, baby 'cuz."_ Tom chuckled in the walkie-talkie from where he lay on the ground catching his breath. _"Think you can handle it?"_ he asked teasingly. Andy scoffed.

"You do remember my dad was a Sergeant, don't you? If there's any bit of him in me, I can totally handle it." she grinned. She then tucked the walkie-talkie back in a pocket, and looked to the nearest available cover. A large boulder a dozen feet away. "Yeah... I can make it..." she murmured.

Bracing herself, she dove away from the tree, shooting at the two boys mid-roll. She got two more shots on Marcus, and he was out. From her count of the paint splatters on Jeremy's gear, he only needed three more.

She finally made it to the cover of the large rock, adrenaline coursing in her veins. A spot on her forearm was throbbing, as were several other places from being shot whilst still in her tree. She counted the spots as she heard a set of footsteps approaching.

"I've still got five shots left..." she muttered. She had six paintballs left. "Yeah. Let's do this."

She stood up from the rock, taking quick aim and squeezing the trigger. She winced as two shots hit her in the collarbone, but hers were hitting their mark more than Jamie's. She stopped when he ducked into cover on the other side of the rock. From a quick check, she had one paintball left. And he had one shot left.

On a quick count of three, she spun over so her rifle was aimed at Jeremy, and his at her. Both on the heart, since headshots were banned.

"Surrender?" Andy asked, panting for breath. Jeremy grinned.

"Never." he replied, and both of them pulled the trigger at the same time. Jeremy's was already empty, and Andy flinched away instinctively from what should have been a short bit of pain. Jeremy did, though.

"Looks like Tom and I win." she said, grinning widely.

"Just like you always win at softball..." Jeremy said, getting up.

"And basketball..." Marcus added.

"And jiu jitsu, karate, kickboxing-" Jeremy was about to drone on, but was cut off by Andy's hand.

"Yes, I know all of that." she reminded them. "...Race you to the campsite!" she suddenly hollered, taking off at a sprint. The place they'd stopped to play their game was about a mile away from where they were camping, and she knew she'd make it there pretty quickly.

What she hadn't accounted for was the sudden drop in her path, a few minutes later. It wasn't deadly, only about ten feet down. In the split second before she fell, she realized she must have miscalculated her direction. Then she was freefalling for a few seconds, landing with a harsh thud on the dirt, in sync with another _Boom_. A few pinecones and pebbles bit into her back, but she could barely feel them, more focused on the strange noise she kept hearing - and _feeling - _that only she could hear and feel, apparently.

"Ow." was all she said between coughs and pants for breath, the landing having knocked the wind out of her. Her head was spinning, and it was all she could do to stay sitting up. Remembering her walkie-talkie, Andy struggled with unwilling hands to pull it out of her pocket, before holding the button down. "Tom, can you hear me?" she choked out, still coughing a little bit. There was no response. She tried again, but her vision was going fuzzy around the edges, and her words became slurred. "Tom...Jamie...Marcus..." she whispered one last time, before dropping into the realm of unconsciousness. The last thing she saw behind closed eyelids was a flash of green light, and then blackness. She swore she heard someone calling her name, but dismissed it quickly.

* * *

_A/N: Sorry, couldn't resist a dramatic ending. Obviously, I don't own Halo. Forgot to mention that last time. I also don't know a whole lot about it, but I'm doing my research, rest assured. _


	3. Out of Time

Chapter 2: Out of Time

When Andy awoke, she was on a cold, metal floor. The walls and ceilings were metal, and plain white lights illuminated the corridor of some sort that she was in. She found herself gasping for breath, like coming up for air after being underwater for a long time. She scrambled to her feet, putting her gloved hands over her mouth to muffle her loud breathing. Her paintball gun was gone, but other than that she had everything she had before, when she fell.

There were several questions in her mind, all demanding her attention as she continued to try and calm down, even as panic seeped into her system, making her breaths short and her thoughts clouded.

Where was she? Where were her cousins? Was she _alive_? Was she dreaming? _Where was she?_ She couldn't answer those questions right now, but pinched the exposed skin on her wrist to check the dreaming one. She winced at the quick burst of pain from the action. She could check that off the list, she definitely wasn't dreaming.

"Well then, where am I?" she quietly demanded, a frustrated noise escaping her. She stayed rooted to the spot for a few minutes, just thinking, before decided to try and find somebody who could tell her where she was. She wandered aimlessly, forcing down the panic that basically tried to leap out of her throat, and ignoring the fear that tried to lock up her movements at every second.

On the outside, she appeared to be in a mellow daze, but that was only because the majority of her attention was focused on controlling herself internally. She froze when a pair of armed guards came around the corner in the new corridor, her eyes widening in fear. She quickly ducked back into the corridor she'd come from, praying she hadn't been noticed.

"Hey!"

And, as it appeared, Lady Luck wouldn't be on her side today. At the exclamation, Andy's legs kicked into full gear, and she was running down the hall as fast as they could carry her. She whipped around another corner, going even quicker at the sound of pursuit behind her. The game of chase continued for a few minutes, before Andy came across a viewing window of some sort. That was when the enormity of what was happening hit her. Her eyes practically popped out of her skull, and her jaw dropped.

She was in _space_. In orbit. Above a planet. A planet that _wasn't_ Earth.

Said planet was spinning lazily, its slowness seeming to mock Andy, with her panic and adrenaline. She stared for several seconds as the shock set in. She barely even registered it when the guards caught up with her, grabbing her by the arms and proceeding to "escort" her through the halls, to where she didn't know. Her legs gave out beneath her, and she no doubt would have had a nasty encounter with the floor were it not for the guards. The last thing she remembered before blacking out again was a woman in a white lab coat approaching before the darkness overtook her.

* * *

When she awoke again, she was somewhere completely different. A small room, smaller than her one back home. There was a table in the centre of the room with two chairs, a door on the exact opposite side of the room from her, and the bed she was laying on. The table and bed were bolted to the floor. In the corner right of her, in the ceiling, was a security camera.

It was all a dead giveaway to what kind of room this was; a cell. Icy fear shot through Andy's veins at this realization. If there was one thing she was afraid of, it was being locked up, alone.

Tears pricked at her eyes and she hastily tried to rub them away with shaking hands, but they didn't stop. Breathing seemed to be a struggle, and she began to hyperventilate. Her heart was hammering in her ears, and her vision was blurring. She could hear someone talking, but nobody else was there, and her clothes were suddenly suffocating.

To try and control her shaking arms, the girl wrapped them tightly around her legs, pulling them to her chest. She could feel her heartbeat against her legs, too. She tried to stop crying, tried to slow her breathing, but it was like her body was acting on its own. That, in itself, scared her more than being locked up.

"Oh god, get me out of here!" she cried quietly, her voice wavering.

It seemed, at that exact moment, someone had heard her. There was the sound of a door opening, and another distant voice. Asking if she was alright.

She wanted to answer, wanted to _stop_, but she was barely in control. She ignored the voice and tried to focus on just staying awake. A second voice joined in, and she suddenly found a plastic cup and a plain white pill of some sort in front of her. She vaguely heard something about anti-anxiety, and the rational part of her mind took the chance. Still shaking, she got the pill into her mouth and washed it down with a quick sip of the offered water.

It took a little while, but eventually kicked in. Her breathing and heart rate slowly-but-surely regulated themselves, and the shakiness subsided. Now she felt plain tired, but she didn't want to sleep again. She wanted answers. The second person that had given her the pill had obviously left, as there was only one other person in the room with her, now. She recognized the white lab coat she'd seen before blacking out, only this time she could take in the person with more detail. It was a woman, with black hair not much longer than Andy's herself. She noticed the civilian clothing - which was comforting, considering the armed guards she'd encountered beforehand - and the stark white lab coat with a name tag on it that identified the woman as Dr. C. Halsey.

Andy asked the first question that came to her mind.

"Where am I?"

This seemed to surprise Halsey, though only little.

"You're on an ONI Medical Facility, in orbit around the planet Reach."

Reach? Andy had never heard of it before, she realized with a small frown.

"What system?" she continued, knowing that wherever 'Reach' was, it wasn't in the Sol system.

"Epsilon Eridani." Halsey continued easily. Andy's frown deepened. Epsilon Eridani... she'd remembered seeing some video her science teacher had shown the class, about a new solar system with the ability to sustain life, but they were nowhere near being able to reach it yet. The first human to go to space in the last century was Yuri Gagarin, or whatever his name was, back in the 1960's. Since then no _human_ had gone up, only drones and satellites.

"That's impossible. We haven't even established offworld colonies in our own solar system yet. They said we wouldn't be able to get to the Epsilon system for almost a century, at the earliest." she said firmly. Halsey raised an eyebrow.

"Young lady, our first offworld colony was established on Mars in 2080."

Andy's eyebrows shot up, and her eyes widened. _Was_?

"You're joking, right? It's not even 2015 yet!" she exclaimed, refusing to believe what she was hearing. Halsey looked genuinely worried.

"I think you're mistaken, miss..." she trailed off.

"Andy-" she stopped herself. "Andrea. Andrea Kingston." she corrected herself. She'd been about to say Andy, but Andrea was an old comfort. She needed that old comfort right now.

"Right, miss Kingston. The year is 2525."

Andy- Andrea, stayed silent as her brain refused to process this new information. The year was 2525. She was nowhere near Earth. She was in an entirely different solar system, which last time she'd checked was out of humanity's reach. Apparently not, as it were.

So... _what happened?_

"Now, Andrea, I have a question for you. How did you get into this facility?" Halsey asked. Andy shrugged.

"Honestly, your guess is as good as mine. I'll tell you the last thing I remember, but feel free to call me crazy."

From there, she told Dr. Halsey everything that had happened that she remembered. The drive into the mountains, the paintball, the running, falling, the green light. She also had proof that she was from the early 20th century, in the form of her wallet -complete with cards, ID and money- ipod and headphones in her pockets, along with the walkie-talkie that had broken at some point.

"And...then I woke up in a hallway." she finished. Dr. Halsey nodded.

"That would explain the strange energy surge that took out the cameras in that particular corridor..." she mused to herself. "If you didn't have material evidence to back your story up, I would be less inclined to believe you. But, seeing as you do, I'm faced with an interesting and difficult predicament. Not only what to do with you, but also if there's a way to send you back." she explained. Andy visibly shrunk down at the words "what to do with you". She didn't like the way they sounded.

"If the Top Brass catch wind of you, I'm not sure what'll happen to you." Dr. Halsey admitted, seeing the girl's edginess. "You're something new to them, Andrea. Time travel is something thought to be entirely impossible. Being something new... That's not necessarily a good thing. So, I'm going to offer you a choice. On this space station and on the planet below, we've initiated something called the Spartan II Program..."

When Dr. Halsey finished explaining, Andy was in a state of semi-shock. She'd not only learned that the United Nations Space Command (formed long after her lifetime) was creating supersoldiers out of children, but she was being _offered_ to become one of them?

"So... If I accept this offer, I'll become one of these...Spartans?" she asked. Dr. Halsey nodded. "And if I refuse?" She wasn't planning on refusing, but now her curiosity was piqued.

"Putting it bluntly, you'll become a lab rat to ONI." the older woman instantly replied. Andy nodded, lightly biting her lower lip. Another thing she'd learned was that the Spartans were going through genetic changes, augmentations.

"What about this augmentation thing? What if I'm not compatible for it?"

"We took a small blood sample to see if we could get a DNA match, find out who you were, while you were unconscious. There was a few similar ones, probably distant family descendants, but no direct matches. There were certain genetic markers in your DNA that make you compatible, but there's always a risk with things like this. Compatible or not, some peoples' bodies can't handle the augmentation, the physiological stress can be enough to cause cardiac arrest."

Andy caught on to what Halsey was saying.

"So even if I accept, there's a chance that I could die." She got a nod. "Well... can't say that's a motivating factor... but.. I'd choose anything over being some scientist's lab rat." That would involve her worst fear, something she very much didn't enjoy.

"I'll do it."

* * *

"So, let me get this straight. You're going to knock me out, and then put me in the chamber thing?" Andy asked. She'd changed out of her thick paintball gear into a hospital gown...thing, and her gear -along with her other 20th century technology- had been stored in a box where her room would be.

"Yes. Given your reaction earlier to waking up in the cell, it seems you wouldn't do well being put into a confined space." Halsey replied. Andy felt herself blushing at that, but nodded her head.

"That'd probably be good." she agreed, settling on the medical gurney she had been sat on. Halsey already had a needle with some sort of sedative in it, and Andy fought the urge to flinch away from it. She breathed a sigh of relief when she barely even felt it entering her skin, and the sedative set in in less than a minute. She laid back as it coursed through her veins, and she felt her eyes drifting closed.

"Everything will be different when you wake up, Andrea." she heard Halsey say before she succumbed to the drug.

* * *

_A/N: Sorry about the crappy ending, I promise it'll get better as the story progresses. Obviously, I hold no ownership over Halo, but Andy is all mine._


End file.
